The last thing they thought would happen
by aprilkingslien
Summary: They knew each other forever. They never knew that they would fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan-fiction about the secret relationship between two people that no one thought would ever be a couple. What would the town think...?

I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Rory Gilmore had just graduated from the prestigious high school Chiliton and was ready to move on to the Ivy halls of Yale University. Luke Danes was the owner of the local diner in Stars Hallow which is where Rory lived her whole life with her mom Lorelai and her step-dad Max.

Rory walked into Luke's as she always did every morning to get her daily dose of his wonderful coffee. For the past couple of weeks when Rory looked at Luke she saw something different in him she didn't know what it was but there was something totally different.

Luke saw Rory walk into his dinner so many times and ever since Rory turned 18 he had been looking at her in a different light. Whenever she would walk into the diner his heart would skip a beat and he knew that he was falling for someone that he should not be. He was old enough to be her father but that somehow did not matter to him. He wanted her.

Luke: Good morning Rory would you like the usual? With a little of me on the side

Rory: Yep that's not all I want, I want you as well……wait did I just think that?

Luke: Okay be right back with your coffee. She sure looks good today.

As he walks away she finds herself looking at Luke's butt. What are you doing Rory you cannot be liking Luke in that way he is old enough to be her dad.

As she is lost in her thoughts her mom walks in and sits down with her.

Lorelai: Hey Rory. Rory RORY!

Rory: Oh sorry mom I was just thinking about stuff.

Lorelai: What kind of stuff is everything ok?

Rory: Yeah I was just thinking about how everything is so different now that I graduated high school. Like I think I like Luke.

Luke comes back with two cups of coffee because he saw Lorelai walk in.

Luke: Hey Lorelai what is new with you? Would you like what Rory is having?

Lorelai: You know it.

Lorelai: Oh, babe it is different but different is not always bad it can be good.

Rory: I know I am just oh I don't even know.

Lorelai: Do you wanna talk about anything it sounds like there is something wrong with you.

Rory: maybe, later not here, this is not the place or time.

Luke watched on as he saw his precious Rory talk to her mom. He knew that there was something different about her today but did not know what it was, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Later that day at the Crap Shack

Lorelai: Ok daughter of mine it is time to spill what is going on with you today? You were not yourself at Luke's. Did he do something cuse if he did…

Rory: No, mom he did nothing it's just that I dunno it's hard to explain.

Lorelai: Rory come on you can tell me anything we have always been honest with each other.

Rory: I know but this is so crazy that I dunno if you will understand.

Lorelai: Tell me I can handle it.

Rory: Okay I warned you. Today when I walked into Luke's I got this feeling that I have never had before. I think I might

Lorelai: yeah you might what quit drinking coffee please don't say that

Rory: Oh no that would never happen. I think I like Luke.

Loreali: I like Luke too he has the coffee magic.

Rory: No, Mom I think I like like Luke.

TBC

       Chapter 2:

Luke's Apartment

Luke: I don't understand why am I having these feelings for her? She could be my daughter but she is very hot! What was with her today she was acting really strange today? Maybe she can tell I like her I mean she is a really smart woman so I wouldn't put it past her. Maybe I am scaring her.

Crap Shack

Lorelai: Wait what you are saying that you like like Luke, Luke Danes.

Rory: Yea, I think I do. I dunno I being having this strange feeling every time I go in there. I get butterflies when he comes near me. I just don't know what to do.

Lorelai: Well hon I think that you need to sit alone somewhere and really think about this. If you really do like him you Max and I will support you. I mean Max might not want to but I have my ways.

Rory: Eww Mom. Thank you that means so much to me. I think I am gonna go for a walk and think.

Lorelai: Ok babe good luck. I love you

ROry: Thanks Mom. I love you too.

Rory starts walking and thinking

Rory: I am attracted to him he is so hot. I dunno why but there is something about him that makes me feel so good. I swear he could just take me and I would not care. I wonder what he thinks. He probably just sees me as a little kid still but he has been acting strange lately.

Before she knew it and she was not even planning on going there she was at Luke's. She wanted to go in but was scared to. Her hand touched the door knob and slowly turned it. It opened and she walked in she looked all around for him but did not see him, the diner was dead. Maybe he is upstairs in his apartment. She slowly climbed the stairs to his home.

Luke heard someone coming up the stairs. Who could that be he thought. could it be her, no Luke you need to quit that type thinking she is too young. All of sudden he heard a faint knock on the door. He went to open it and could not believe who was knocking.

Luke: Rory what are you doing here?

Rory: Umm.....I need to talk to you about something.

Luke: What is it. Come in. Is she okay. She seems so nervous. I hate to see her this way.

Rory: I don't know how to start this...

Luke: Here sit down.

Rory: Well......lately......I have had these feelings that I can't explain.

Luke: What type? Is she going where I think she is going?

Rory: I can't believe that I am going to tell Luke that I think I like him. What if it goes bad? Oh well I gotta to tell him. I like you Luke at least I think that I like you. Whenever I am around you I get butterflies.

Luke: Rory, I have to be honest with you.

Rory: Oh great he is going to be mad and reject me, whatever you do don't cry in front of him.

Luke: I have been having those feelings to. Ever since you walked into my diner the morning after you graduated I have been attracted to you.

Rory: You have!? I thought that you were going to say that I was crazy and all this other stuff.

Luke taking Rory's hand into his hand. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and they both felt the heat that was between them.

Luke: Rory I would never do that I respect you to much to do something like that. I like you too.

Rory: You don't know how that makes me feel.

Luke: I bet I do know. I was just as nervous as you.

Luke and Rory just sit there looking at one another. They become closer and closer when finally their lips meet. The kiss is starts out soft and gentle but it slowly grows stronger and more passionate.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

Rory and Luke admitted their feelings for one another.

Once again I do not own GG.

As they kiss Rory is thinking that this can't be happening she is kissing Luke.

Luke: That was nice. I hope it was not to forward of me to do.

Rory: No, not at all. I enjoyed it couldn't have been better. So what do we do now?

Do we tell people? I don't think we should, I told my mom I might like you but I don't think that she would truly approve.

Luke: Well I want to take you out on a date. I agree I think that we should keep this between us for now. I still can't believe that we are doing this. Why don't you meet me here in a couple of hours and we will have our first date.

Rory: I would love to. I will see you then Luke.

With a quick kiss she is out the door.

Luke: OMG I am dating Rory Gilmore. I can't believe it. I love her so much but I don't want her to get hurt by these stupid townspeople. I just hope her mom will accept it when that time comes.

Luke goes back to the diner a very happy man.

Rory: I can't believe I am dating Luke Danes. I love him but I can't tell him that yet but I so want to. We are going out on a date tonight omg what will I wear? What will I tell mom she can't know. I know she said she would be okay with but I know better.

Crap Shack

Lorelai: Hey hon how was the walk?

Rory: Good I got a lot of thinking done and I feel so much better. I think I might go out tonight and see a couple of friends in Hartford. Is that ok?

Lorelai: You don't have to ask me that is fine.

Max walks in

Max: Hey honey, Hey Rory how are you guys today.

Loreali: Good. looks like we got the house to ourselves for a while tonight Rory is going out.

Max: Where are you going Rory?

Rory: To see some friends in Hartford.

Max: Have fun and be safe.

Rory: I will. I gotta go get ready

Max: So what do you wanna do tonight?

Lorelai: I dunno movie and dinner, I wanna talk to you about something I am worried about.

Max: What is it?

Lorelai: I will tell ya later.

couple of hrs later.

Rory: Ok i am off I will see you later.

Lorelai and Max: Ok be safe and love ya.

Rory: I will. Love ya too.

She felt bad about lying to her parents but it was for the best.

Max: She was really dressed up. Wonder were she is going.

Lorelai: I know I hope its not what I think.

Max: What do you mean?

Lorelai: Well earlier she told me that she might like Luke.

Max: What are you saying?

Lorelai: She said that she liked liked him and than she went for a walk and came back and said that she was going out.

Max: Don't worry she is fine she is going out with friends she has never lied before just trust her.

Lorelai: You are right. You know what to say. I love you.

Max: I love you too.

Luke's Diner

Luke saw her walk up in a knee length blue dress. His heart almost leapt out of his chest when he saw her.

Rory saw him through the windows of the diner in a nice button up shirt with dress pants and no hat. She could not believe her eyes he looked so hot.

Luke opened the door for her and told her how good she looked.

Luke: Hey Rory. You look very nice tonight.

Rory: Thanks so do you. Where are we going tonight?

Luke: I found this nice little romantic resturant in Woodbridge that I thought we could try.

Rory: That sounds wonderful.

A little romantic restruant in Woodbridge

Rory: This place is so charming.

Luke: I thought that you might like it.

Waiter: Hello I will be your waiter tonight. May I start you two with something to drink?

Rory: Diet Coke with lime please.

Luke: Can I have a ice tea with lemon please.

Waiter: Ok I will be right back.

Luke: I am so happy that we are doing this. I know that it may get some harsh words but I honestly do not care what they think. I really like you Rory and if you are feeling uncomfortable I want you to tell me now. You won't hurt my feelings.

Rory: Luke listen to me if I did not want this I would not be here. Luke I am in I am all in. I want this I don't care what people think. What matters is what we think and what we feel.

Waiter: What will you be having.

Rory: Can I have the roasted chicken.

Luke: I will have the same.

Luke: So when did you know that you had feelings for me?

Rory: Well I really don't know. One day a couple of weeks ago I came into the diner and I noticed you in a way that I never had. You gave this warm feeling and I didn't know what to think but the feeling just got stronger and stronger.

Luke: I felt the same way.

Later that night outside of the diner.

Luke: I had a great tim tonight.

Rory: So did I.

Luke: Would you like to come up for a cup of coffee.

Rory: Sure I guess so.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the reviews.

Once again I do not own GG

As Luke and Rory go inside the diner Ms. Patty sees them walk up the steps to his apartment hand in hand.

Ms. Patty: _What did I just see little Rory Gilmore go upstairs to Luke's apartment??? I gotta tell someone. _

As Rory and Luke enter the apartment they both become quite and nervous. They do not know what to do with each other.

Luke: So……What do you want to do?

Rory: I dunno.

Luke: Can I kiss you that was fun earlier.

Rory: Yeah, I liked it to.

As they begin to kiss their hands explore each other's bodies. The kiss becomes more and more passionate and hot. Rory begins to softly moan as does Luke. Luke wonders how much more of this he can take. He wants her so bad but does not want to take it too fast. Rory loves how close she and Luke are right now a part of her wants to go further with him but another part does not because she always promise her mom she would tell her first.

Rory: Luke, I am really enjoying this but I think we should stop before we do anything else. Don't get me wrong I want to but not yet. I want to get to know you better. I better go.

Luke: I agree. I will walk you out.

Rory: okay.

Luke: Well, here we are. Rory I want to let you know that I had a good time tonight it might be one of the best nights that I have had. I love you Rory.

Rory: Me too, I can't wait for our next date. I love you too. I will see you in the morning don't act to strange in front of me. I think we need a code word so we can say I love you when we see each other in the diner.

Luke: I agree How about you say coffee please and I will say sure right away. No one will ever know.

Rory: Very clever that is good.

They think that no one is watching so they give each other a quick kiss goodnight.

But Ms. Patty is watching.

TBC

What will Ms. Patty do? Will she tell? Will she confront Luke and Rory? How long will their secret be one. Stay tune.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I do not own gg.

Ms. Patty ran over to Rory as she walked down the street.

Ms. Patty: Rory darling I saw you coming out of Lukes and I saw you two kissing.

Rory: _Oh no Rory thought are secret is out. _ Ms. Patty please, please do not tell anyone. We want to keep this a secret. We do not want anyone to know yet. Can you please not tell anyone. We would owe you so big.

Ms. Patty: Ok Rory, I will keep this a secret for now but you have to be more careful you never know who might be watching.

Rory: Thank you Ms. Patty. You don't know how much we need this right now. If everyone knew I don't know what we would do.

Ms. Patty: I know. I just hope he treats you well because if he doesn't he better watch out this whole town will be on him. You have a goodnight honey.

Rory: Thanks Ms. Patty I will. _OMG that was to close. We have to be careful. I just hope Ms. Patty will keep her word. I better call Luke and let him know. _

Lukes Apartment

His phone rings

Luke: Now who could that be. Hello.

Rory: Hey Luke, I got to tell you something. Ms. Patty saw us kiss and she talked to me about it. I made her promise not to tell and she said that she would but we all know Ms. Patty has a big mouth.

Luke: Oh that is not good. I hope that she will not tell. We are not ready for the whole town to know yet they will have my head.

Rory: I know. I am scared that she will not keep it to herself. I guess we will find out tomorrow morning. I love you Luke. I can not wait to see you in the morning.

Luke: I love you too. I can't wait to see you. Sleep tight.

They hang up the phones.

Crapshak

Lorelai: Hey honey how was your night?

Rory: It was good. I had a lot of fun. I am kinda tired I think I am going to go to bed.

Lorelai: Ok, we on for Lukes in morning?

Rory: Yes, like every other day. _Except tomorrow its going to be hard to be normal around Luke and hopefully Ms. Patty will have kept her word. _

The next day

Rory awoke happy and nervous. Happy because she got to see Luke but nervous not knowing if said anything.

Lukes Diner

Luke saw her walk in and it was all he could do to go up to her and kiss her.

So far so good Rory thought noone was acting any different and Ms. Patty was there but not saying anything.

They sat at a table and Rory sat so she could be facing the counter so she could watch Luke walk away and at the counter.

Luke : What can I get you two?

Rory: How about some coffee and the usual?

Lorelai: Same for me.

Luke: Sure right away.

Lorelai: So what did you do last night.

Rory: Well I met up with Paris and a couple of other friends and we went to a movie and dinner.

Lorelai: Sounds like you had a nice night.

Rory: I did.

They ate their breakfast and paid the check. Lorelai had to get to work at the inn and Rory just wanted to walk around town and go see Lane.

Rory called the diner

Luke: Lukes Diner.

Rory: Hey there handsome.

Luke: Hey there.

Rory: Can I see you tonight?

Luke: Yes you can.

Rory: I was thinking about going away for a weekend so that we do not have to sneak around. What about New York.

Luke: Well I think that could work. Let me make a couple of calls and I will get back to you.

Rory: Ok sound good. I love you.

Luke: Me too.

Luke: Hey Caesar I need to go upstairs for a while I will be back.

Caesar: Ok boss.

Lukes Apartment

Luke makes a couple of phone calls and has everything planned for the weekend away with Rory. He than calls Rory.

Rory cell rings. She notices its his ndumber.

Rory: Hey there handsome.

Luke: Hey beautiful. Well I have everything planned. So how are we going to pull this off ?

Rory: Well I can call Paris and have her say that I am staying with her she wont tell anyone because well I know things about her. You can just say that you are going fishing.

Luke: That is a good idea. Well that is one of the reasons I love you. This is what we will do. We are staying at the the Four Seasons they will be expecting you just check in and I will meet you there say around 7.

Rory: That sounds perfect. I am going to tell mom right now. I can't wait to see you and just be able to be with you without sneaking around. I love you Luke.

Luke: I can not wait either. I love you too. See you around 7.

Rory went to the Dragonfly to tell her mom her plans.

Lorelai: Hey you. What are you doing here?

Rory: Well Paris called and she wants me to go to New York with her for the weekend. I am leaving tonight and I will be back on Sunday.

Lorelai: Ok that is short noticed. But have fun and I will cover for you for Friday night dinner.

Rory: I forgot about that. Are you sure that you will cover for me I can go down after dinner.

Lorelai: No. It will be to late than just go and have fun. Buy me something special. Love you. See you Sunday. Drive safe and call me when you get there.

Rory: Okay I will. I love you. _I can't believe I just lied to my mom. I have never lied to her but it is for a good reason. I have to get home and pack for my weekend with Luke. _

Rory calls Paris

Paris: Hey Rory whats up?

Rory: You need to cover for me this weekend.

Paris: Why? What is going on?

Rory: I am in New York and I told my mom I was with you.

Paris: Why didn't you tell her the truth?

Rory: I can't. I am here with a guy and I do not want her to know.

Paris: Who is it.

Rory: If I tell you. You can not tell anyone or I will tell people about that one guy you dated that you do not want people to know about.

Paris: I will not tell anyone. I swear!

Rory: Well I am dating Luke Danes.

Paris: Wait Luke from Lukes diner.

Rory: Yes. Now can I count on you.

Paris: Yes you can. I hope you have fun. Goodbye.

Rory: Thanks I will. Goodbye.

New York

When Rory arrived at the Four Seasons and got into the room she could not believe how beautiful it was. She could not believe that Luke spent all of this on her. She still had a couple of hours before he got there so she wanted to go buy him something. She went to the nearest store. She knew what she wanted to get him. She wanted to get him something that he would be able to use everyday. A new hat something that they could know was a reminder of their time together.

Rory got back to the room and took a shower and put on her sexiest dress so she could be ready when Luke got there. She was so nervous but very happy at the same time. Before she knew it it was 7:00 and the she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and there he was. Luke was standing before her not in his normal attire but in a nice button down shirt, nice black pants and no hat. He was holding a dozen roses.

Luke: Well are you going to let me in?

Rory: Oh yeah.

As he steps in he hands her the flowers he shuts the door and takes her into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss.

Rory: Well that was a wonderful way to say hello.

Luke: I thought so. So how do you like the room?

Rory: Oh Luke it is so beautiful. I can't believe that you did all of this for me. By the way you look very very hot and I got you something.

Luke: I would do anything for you. You look very very hot yourself and you did not have to get me anything. I have all that I want and that is you.

Rory: I know but here open it.

Luke: Ok, Its a new hat. Why a hat.

Rory: Well I figured that you always wear a hat so this way whenever you wear it or when I see it on you we will think back to this weekend.

Luke: I doubt we will forget this weekend.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know its been a while. I have been busy with school and work. Fear not I will be posting at least two chapters soon. I am going to warn you the next chapter is very racy so be prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own GG

Chapter 5

Crap Shack

Lorelai: So, Hon I guess get the house to ourself this weekend. Rory went to New York with Paris this weekend.

Max: Well we could go to New York too. We have that room at the Four Seasons that your parents gave us.

Lorelai: That sounds like a good idea. I need a break. Why don't you call and get the room and I will go upstairs and pack. I love ya.

Max: Okay sounds good. I will make the call. Love ya too.

Four Seasons

Luke: Well beautiful, are you ready to go?

Rory: I am. Have I told you how grateful I am and how much I love you lately.

Luke: Yes, you have and I love you too.

As they leave the hotel lobby Rory notices a limo and and they head towards it.

Rory: Is that limo for us? It is way to much.

Luke: Yes, it is and nothing is to much for you. You deserve to be treated like a princess.

Rory: Luke, you are to much. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so happy to be with you.

Luke: I feel the same way.

They have a lovely dinner at one of the finest restaurants in New York City. Meanwhile Lorelai and Max arrive to the Four Seasons and their room just happens to be right next to Luke and Rory's room. Rory and Luke make their way back to their room barely missing her mom and Max.

Rory: Hey do you mind if I go change into something more comfortable?

Luke: No, go ahead I will also get into something more comfortable but you better hurry I want to spend as much time with you as possible.

Rory: Don't worry I will before you know. I want to spend as much time with you as well.

Rory goes into the bathroom and changes into a cami and boy shorts while Luke puts on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Luke: You look very very nice come sit by me and we can watch a movie or something.

Rory: What movie should we watch and you know I need.......

Luke pulls out a bag filled with all of her favorites.

Rory: Luke, you know me to well that is why I love you. Now lets find something to watch.

Luke: What do you wanna watch?

Rory: I don't care as long as I am with you I don't care.

They find something to watch and they cuddle up to one another. Rory looks up at Luke a kisses him on the lips. They begin to make out. Luke rubs his hands up and down Rory's back and Rory does the same to Luke. Luke lays Rory down on the couch and begins to kiss her neck and they resume making out.

Rory: Luke, why don't we go lay on the bed so we can lay by each other.

Luke. Okay lets go. I want you to know I don't want you to do anything that you do not want to do.

Rory: I know. I just want to lay beside you and see where it goes.

They lay on the bed and the resume making out. Luke kiss her neck and began to rub her breast. Rory let out a moan and this got Luke excited. Rory knew what she wanted to do and hope that Luke wanted to as well.

Rory: Luke, I want to make love to you. I want to be with you.

Luke: Rory, are you sure you want to take this step? I do not want you to think that I am pressuring you into something that you do not want to do.

Rory: I want to. I wanna feel you inside me. I want to be one with you.

Luke: As long as you are 100% sure.

Rory: I am.

Rory took off her cami to reveal her perky breasts this made Luke hard and excited. He took one breast in his mouth and sucked on it. This made Rory let out a moan of pleasure. Luke kissed her chest and began kissing her whole body. He paused a moment when he reached her shorts and looked up at her. She gave him a nod allowing him to take off her shorts and panties. He began to kiss her as his tongue went in and out of her Rory let out moans and cried his name when Rory came Luke became pleased.

Rory: OMG! That felt good, now you better take off your clothes so I can please you.

Luke: Whatever you want baby.

Luke took off his clothes as Rory ordered. Rory got on top of him and began to kiss his chest and she got lower and lower until she reached his member. He took it into her mouth. Luke was very surprise by this but enjoyed it very much. He moaned as she went sucked and licked his member. He could not take any more and went in her mouth. Rory got off him and they made out more until Luke got hard. Luke put a condom on.

Luke: Are you sure you want to do this?

Rory: Luke, honey I am totally sure. I want you. I love you. I trust you 100%.

Luke: I love you too honey.

Luke got on top of her and slowly entered her not wanting to hurt her. He wanted to be slow and safe. Rory moaned his name and encouraged him to go faster. He did as she asked.

Rory: OMG Luke!!!!!!!! I am going to come soon. I love you so much, I love the way you feel.

Luke: So am I baby. I love you too.

They both came together.

Rory: Luke, that was wow! I am so happy you were my first. You made it special. I love you.

Luke: I agree. I love you too. I am happy you feel that way and that you did not feel pressure to do anything you did not want to do.

Rory: I did not do anything I didn't want to do.

TBC

What do you think? Do you think her mom and Max heard? Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own GG

Lorelai: Hey it sounds like they are having fun next door.

Max: Yeah it does. Hey why don't you call Rory and see if she and Paris would like to go to breakfast in the morning.

Lorelai: That is a good idea. _She picks up her cell and calls Rory._

Rory: Shh…Luke it's my mom. Hey mom _trying to act casual. _What is going on?

Lorelai: Well Max and I are at the Four Seasons because of the trip your grandparents gave us and we were wondering if Paris and you would like to go to breakfast with us tomorrow around 9 at the café here in the hotel.

Rory: _Whispering to Luke _Mom and Max are in town and would like to take Paris and I to breakfast down in the café. _Normal voice_ I dunno Mom let me talk to her and I will let you know. Love ya! I will call you back in a ½ hour. Okay.

Lorelai: Okay sweets! Love ya too! Tell Paris I said hi.

Rory: Will do. Bye.

_They hang up._

Luke: So hon what are you gonna do?

Rory: I dunno. Maybe we should invite them over here and tell them. I can't keep lying to them. What do you think?

Luke: It is up to you. I will support anything you do. I love you and will be by your side no matter what.

Rory: Well let's clean up and call them. I love you.

_They share a kiss as they head to the shower to get cleaned up. _

_Rory calls her mom. She is very nervous but Luke is right beside her holding her hand telling her that it will be okay and that he will not leave her no matter what._

Lorelai: Hey sweets so what did Paris say?

Rory: Well we are at the Four Seasons to and there is something I have to tell you. Can you come to room 1211?

Lorelai: _Shocked but trying to remain calm. _ Sure we are next door.

Rory: You are next door? _Luke and Rory look at each other and they are very nervous now. _

Lorelai: Yea! We will be there in a sec.

Rory: Okay Mom we will be here.

Lorelai: Max, I think the people that we heard having fun was Rory and I dunno. Let's go find out.

Rory: So, babe are you ready for this?

Luke: As ready as I ever will be.

They hear them knock on the door.


End file.
